<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Runner by RosalineFae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988824">Just Another Runner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineFae/pseuds/RosalineFae'>RosalineFae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, ArjunaRose, Enchanted books, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Jareth's heir, Running through the labyrinth, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineFae/pseuds/RosalineFae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sarah teaches Jareth how important every life is, he begins to look at the above ground for an heir, only to notice how terrible the life of one child in particular is. So doing what he can, he sets up a plan to get the child into his care. What the harm in enchanting a book when it comes to the life of a suffering child? </p>
<p>Random plot that somehow turned into this. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the name ArjunaRose. I've changed a bit of the story to make more sense. Hope you enjoy. I haven't decided yet if I want to make a sequel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Runner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was just another runner of the Labyrinth, trying to right a wrong. They knew nothing of him, nor did they care. Sure he was a little different than the others, with his hair a ridiculous purple colour, but the runner's were becoming more frequent lately, here in the underground, and while most ignored them now, some still found entertainment in luring them into traps. For even the inhabitants of the Labyrinth knew not where the runners would head to next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This one seemed to have no luck at all when it came to dodging their traps and had in fact found himself running and falling through the worst of what the Labyrinth had to offer. He had a sharp mind and could definitely run for miles, but he had no coordination, clumsy as he was. Yet he kept on trying, getting back up and continuing on, through the hectic land that was the Labyrinth he had foolishly wished away the one person to not call him a freak when he would make unexplainable things happen when he was upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was new to the orphanage, not even a week in and he had already managed to alienate himself from the other kids. Somehow he found company in a boy around the same age as him that didn’t treat him like a freak. Tom would treat him like he belonged. Not at the orphanage, but with him. He told him he was different, like him. Special. It was the first time anyone told him he had any worth. He liked Tom. Sure, the boy was strange and everyone else feared him. But Tom was different with him. He wasn’t ‘nice’, perse. But he was protective, and that was more than enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This should have never happened and he knew it, but in a fit of anger he did the unthinkable. All because Tom, the boy he wished away, said he was better off without his parents. Tom never had parents so he didn’t know what he was talking about. Sure, he didn’t have any now, but there was the memory of a young man with crazy black hair and vibrant green eyes holding him, another smiling face looking down at him with joy. Long blonde hair and pale blue eyes that made him know that he was loved. But it’s only now that he realises that Tom never had this. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be loved and it’s too late to show him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, as he took one last turn, falling into the grasps of a large snake, he heard it. The chiming of the thirteen hour clock in the distance signifying his failure. As the snake reared up, ready for the strike, he closed his eyes, knowing he had failed. Then there was nothing and he opened his eyes, confused until he took in his surroundings. He was in his room again. The room he once shared with Tom. Falling to his knees, he let the tears fall to the dirty wooden floor. Glancing down, the golden writing on the spine of a small red book catches his attention. Under the chair next to his bed, the book The Labyrinth still lay where it had fallen from his hands when he had foolishly started a stupid argument with his only friend and confidant. He didn’t even remember what the argument was about, just that a strong feeling had suddenly overwhelmed him and he took it out on the boy next to him. Why had he done that? But no matter how much he thought it over, he couldn’t figure it out. Whatever the reason, he regretted it deeply. Now he was alone, with no Tom and no idea how to get him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching for the fallen book in hopes of gaining some answers, he was shocked to see it shimmer and fade out of existence before him. Magic. Magic had done this, and maybe, just maybe, magic could undo it. The day his Hogwarts letter arrived in the hands of an old man claiming to be a wizard named Dumbledore was the day he finally felt as though he could get some answers and find a way to rescue Tom. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to bring his friend back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>xXxXxXx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s such a shame that not every runner manages to make it through. After all, the inhabitants of the Labyrinth have to come from somewhere, and where better than the above ground with all the babes they throw away. Best someone take care of them if not their own kind. And this small babe, with pale skin, jet black hair and dark eyes betrayed by the world seemed to be just what Jareth was looking for. With no parents willing to take in the child so different from those around him, with such a tragic future ahead of him, who was he to deny such a boy a loving father figure in himself?  What a funny name Tom Marvolo Riddle was. Perhaps he shall call him Jareth? He was looking for an Heir. After all, what was a little compulsion charm on a harmless book in order to give the boy a future he truly deserves and teach him how to love? It’s not like he moved the stars, but perhaps he would for the lonely boy in his arms. For everyone needs someone to care for them. Sarah had shown him that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>